


Sweet Dreams

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Harry, Cock & Ball Torture, Deepthroating, F/M, Feminine Harry, Forced Orgasm, Other, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Restraints, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, Trans Harry, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “H,” he said gently. “What do you need?”“Quiet,” she confessed. “I just need everything to be quiet for a little while.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ben Winston
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

Harry had been having the same nightmare for a week.

It was the kind of dream she hadn’t had in years, a recurring vision of being on-stage at the Forum only to be booed by the crowd less than thirty seconds into the first song. And to top it all off, she was always naked, too. Just not in a fun way.

When she finally woke up from the dream, though, the nightmare wasn’t over. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t scream, and that _was_ new. Harry felt herself starting to panic as she tried desperately to make her body do anything at all, to no avail. It felt like an eternity before she managed to jerk upright in bed, her chest heaving, body drenched in sweat. She wasn’t sure if she could cry, but she wanted to.

Instead, she called Ben.

“Darling, it’s nearly two in the morning,” he informed her through a yawn, as though Harry wasn’t already well aware of that fact.

“I know,” Harry replied miserably. “But just…please? It’s important.”

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end of the line, and then a soft sigh. “All right, I’ll be over in a few minutes.”

Ben kept that promise, and within twenty minutes the two of them were sat in Harry’s kitchen. Ben looked stroppy still about being woken up in the middle of the night when Harry first answered the door, but upon seeing the look on her face, he transitioned seamlessly into caretaker mode: guiding her into one of the kitchen chairs before setting about making her a nice cup of hot cocoa.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Ben asked after pushing the warm mug into her hands and sitting down across from her.

Harry hesitated before answering. It was a combination of a few things, she was fairly certain. It didn’t help that Xander and Jeff were both out of town, that she’d been on her own for the last several days, and that certain deadlines were rapidly beginning to creep up on her.

“Just stressed about the show,” she finally replied. “And the album. I dunno if people are gonna like it. Or get it, even.”

Ben nodded in understanding. “What do you need?” he asked.

Harry frowned. “I don’t know, I’m just—”

Ben shifted closer all of a sudden, cutting her off with the soft press of his thumb against her bottom lip. “H,” he said gently. “What do you _need_?”

Harry pulled in a deep shuddering breath. “Quiet,” she confessed. “I just need everything to be quiet for a little while.”

Ben pushed up out of his seat and took her face between his hands. “Do you need to be my good girl?” he asked seriously.

Harry nodded up at him, her eyes wide.

“Go to the bedroom,” Ben instructed. “Get cleaned up, put on one of your nightgowns, and kneel at the foot of the bed. Wait for me.”

Harry nodded and turned away to do as he’d asked. Part of Harry wanted to rush things, knowing that Ben would likely time his arrival with the sound of the water rushing through the pipes as she showered. The other part of Harry knew that she needed to do things properly, that she should abide by the spirit of Ben’s instructions as well as the letter of the law. She cleaned herself thoroughly, in the end, before picking out a soft mint green nightgown with a lacy collar that came to just above her knees. She waited obediently on the rug at the foot of her bed, pacing her breathing with the soft ticking of the clock on the wall.

Some indeterminable amount of time later, Harry heard the door open. Soft footsteps made their way over to her, but she didn’t dare turn her head to look. Instead, she knelt with her head bowed and hands clasped behind her back, quietly awaiting further instructions.

A heavy weight settled onto the bed in front of her. Harry could see Ben’s socked feet pressing into the carpet, but still, she didn’t look up to meet his eyes until he finally pressed two fingers under her chin to lift it for her.

“You’re going to be very good for me,” he said. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied in a throaty voice.

“Good girl,” Ben praised. “Open your mouth.”

Harry obeyed without question. She kept her mouth open wide even as Ben slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, watching patiently as he stroked his cock until he was hard enough to push into the warm heat of her throat.

Ben was gentle but firm as he pulled her onto his cock, the intrusion pressing so deeply into her throat that Harry had to remind herself that she could still breathe, that she wasn’t in any real danger. She forced her heartbeat to slow as the tip of her nose brushed against the taut skin of Ben’s lower belly. She could smell him so strongly like this, the muskiness of his pubic hair, the faint lingering scent of the pine tar soap she liked to borrow whenever she used his shower. It was soothing. It helped.

“Good girl,” Ben said again as he stroked his fingers through her hair, maintaining a firm pressure on the back of her head all the while to keep her pinned against his hips with his cock fully buried inside her throat. “Keep breathing through your nose. That’s it. You’re doing so well.”

Harry could already feel herself starting to go under, but it wasn’t far enough, wasn’t quick enough. There was a fleeting thought that crossed her mind: if she used just a bit of teeth to rile Ben up, he would probably punish her. She immediately banished the idea. That’s not what this was about. Punishment would set the wrong tone, would leave her more on edge after. She trusted Ben to give her what she truly needed.

By the time Ben finally pulled Harry off his cock, her heartrate had slowed. She was lightheaded, but in a good way. She felt tethered to reality by the thinnest string, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted him to sever it completely.

“Lie down on your back,” Ben instructed after he’d helped Harry to her feet. “Make sure you’re comfortable.”

Harry climbed into position with her head propped up against the pillows and waited. She didn’t ask Ben what he was planning on next, not even when he disappeared out of sight for a moment, the shuffling of his feet against the rug the only indication that he was still in the room. Harry stared up at the ceiling, reminding herself that even if he hadn’t explicitly forbidden her from doing so, sitting up to look would be tantamount to disobedience.

She didn’t look. When Ben appeared in her vision again, he had a few of her silk scarves in his hands. He didn’t stop to explain their purpose before quickly binding her wrists to her ankles and then finishing by pulling the last scarf over her eyes.

Harry’s breathing quickened.

“Do you feel safe?” Ben asked her.

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, sir,” she said again.

There was a brief pause, and then Ben was pulling up her nightgown, bunching it around her waist so that the fabric was pulled taut over the shaft of her cock, the ends tucked in under her to keep it in place. Only her bollocks and arse were exposed to the air, and Harry couldn’t help but clench up a little in anticipation. If Ben noticed the slight twitch of her pelvic muscles, he didn’t say a word about it.

Another minute went by. Then another. Nothing was happening, and that was starting to make Harry nervous. She found herself holding her breath after another few seconds. This, Ben noticed.

“Relax, darling,” Ben instructed. “Deep breaths. Go slow.”

Harry focused on drawing in air through her mouth and gradually letting it out through her nose. She was on her fourth exhalation when she heard a quiet whistling noise followed immediately by the white-hot slap of leather striking her skin right over her taint. Harry jumped at the impact, but with her limbs tied, there wasn’t much she could do to react.

“Do you feel safe?” Ben asked her again.

Harry had to suck in another quick breath before answering. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Another sharp smack, this one even more painful than the first. He was using a riding crop, Harry realised. Focusing directly on one of her most sensitive spots. She could come just from someone rubbing her there, if they applied just the right amount of pressure. But Ben wasn’t trying to make her come. Not yet, anyway.

“Do you feel safe?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said thickly. There was saliva pooling in her mouth. She swallowed it, measured her breathing again.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Again, the crop came down directly against her taint. And again, and again, each time preceded by the same questions, each time answered the same, even when Harry was practically sobbing from the pain, even when she could barely get out the words.

It only stopped when Harry coughed out a weak ‘yellow’, followed by silence.

Less than ten seconds later, Ben was pulling off Harry’s blindfold. The crop he’d been using was nowhere to be seen. “You did very well, darling,” he told her. “Do you want to keep going?”

Harry knew he wasn’t asking about the crop anymore. She’d worded out of that, which had probably been his intent all along. To push her right to the edge, to her limits. And once she’d reached that line, he’d stopped. Because his job was to keep her safe. And she trusted him to do that.

Harry nodded. Ben answered that nod with a swift shake of his head. “Use your words,” he prompted.

“Yes, sir,” Harry said in a hoarse voice. “I want to keep going.”

“Good girl,” Ben said before moving away from the bed again.

He was gone for less time, but when he returned, he was stood at the foot of the bed, just out of Harry’s view. It was impossible to say what he’d retrieved from Harry’s closet. It wasn’t until Harry heard the familiar click of the lube cap being opened that she realised he was intending to put something inside her, but even then, it was an unknown variable until she felt the firm press of silicone pushing against her arse.

Ben hadn’t used his fingers first before pressing the dildo into her, but Harry didn’t really need them for something of this size. It was slimmer than she preferred, certainly nowhere near what she knew she could take, but Harry pushed aside the disappointment. It was Ben’s decision. He knew better than she did. He was in control.

It wasn’t until Harry felt something large and unwieldy being tied to the inside of her left thigh that she finally understood what was happening. Ben carefully positioned the head of the Hitachi wand against the tender, bruised skin of her taint before securing it with another hemp rope. Once it was in a suitable position, Harry felt his hands moving, his fingers nudging the dildo inside her, but she didn’t understand why until finally, the wand and the dildo both simultaneously came to life.

Harry immediately let out a strangled scream, her arms and legs tensing in their bonds as the sudden stimulation abruptly overwhelmed her. She was coming within seconds, but that didn’t mean Ben was ready for her to stop. She was shaking by the second orgasm, her whole body trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. By the third, her vision started to go blurry, and she could barely breathe. The only thing keeping her grounded was Ben’s fingers in her hair, softly stroking through her curls as he whispered muted praises in her ear. By the fourth, everything was silent.

When Harry came back to herself again, the lights in her room had been dimmed, and she was lying naked against Ben’s side. Her tummy was damp, but clean. Her arms and legs were unbound. She turned her face into Ben’s chest with a quiet whimper.

“Back with me?” Ben questioned softly.

“Mhmm.”

“I’m going to go get you something to eat, all right? Do you want an ice pack, too?”

Harry concentrated on the state of her physical body, trying to assess whether she needed it for the throbbing pain between her legs. “Yeah,” she finally decided. “Please.”

“I’ll be right back,” Ben reassured her before climbing out of bed to go retrieve the necessary supplies. He returned a couple minutes later with a banana and a yoghurt cup for Harry to eat, which she did while Ben gently held an ice pack wrapped in a flannel against the sore spot just under her bollocks.

The relief of it all was so overwhelming that Harry could barely keep her eyes open as she struggled to finish her banana. “Are you going to stay?” she mumbled.

“Well,” Ben replied with a soft chuckle, “I’ll have to toss your banana skin in the bin, but yes, I’m going to stay. Meri’s bringing the kids over in the morning. I thought we could go for a swim all together, get you out of your head a bit.”

“I’d like that,” Harry replied groggily. She’d finished her banana and was barely holding onto the skin before Ben carefully plucked it from her fingers.

“Good,” he said as he leaned down to press his lips against her forehead. “Have a nice sleep now. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
